Hajime Wakai
Hajime Wakai is a composer who has worked with Nintendo since the Nintendo 64 era. He is mostly notorious for his work in the Star Fox, Pikmin and The Legend of Zelda franchises. Since the Wii era, he has taken on the role of sound director on various titles, like ''Skyward Sword'' and ''Breath of the Wild''. Wakai is also known to have provided the voice samples of the Pikmin creatures in the series. Production History *''Star Fox 64'' (1997) - Sound Composer *''Yoshi's Story'' (1997) - Sound Effects * F-Zero X ''(1998) - Sound Composer *Pokémon Stadium'' (1999) - Sound Composer *''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (2000) - Sound Composer *''Pikmin'' (2001) - Music *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2002) - Music *''Pikmin 2 (2004) ''-'' Music *Nintendogs (2005) - Music *New Super Mario Bros.'' (2006) - Music *''Star Fox Command (2006) - Music Composition *[[Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree|''Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree]] (2007) - Sound Director *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Music Arrangement *''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) - Sound Support *''Wii Music'' (2008) - Sound Director *''New Play Control! Pikmin'' (2008) - Music *''New Play Control! Pikmin 2'' (2009) - Music *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (2011) - Music (Sound Director) *''Nintendo Land'' (2012) - Sound Director * ''Pikmin 3'' (2013) - Music * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD ''(2013) - Music * [[Pikmin Short Movies|''Pikmin Short Movies]] (2014) - Sound & Music * ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) - Music Arrangement * ''Star Fox Zero'' (2016) - Sound Supervisor * Star Fox Guard (2016) - Sound Supervisor * ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017) - Sound Director ** Expansion Pass (2017) - Supervisor: Sound * ''Hey! Pikmin'' (2017) - Sound Supervisor * ''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' (2018) - Sound Supervision * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Switch) (2019) - Sound Supervisor Special Thanks * ''Star Fox Adventures'' (2002) * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) - Original Game Supervisor * ''Cadence of Hyrule (2019) Song Credits [[Star Fox 64|''Star Fox 64]] * Training Mode -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/133 * Corneria -- Composition & Arrangement * Fichina / Sector Z -- Composition & Arrangement * Meteo -- Composition & Arrangement * Sector Y / Solar -- Composition & Arrangement * Katina -- Composition & Arrangement * Aquas -- Composition & Arrangement * Sector X -- Composition & Arrangement * Zoness -- Composition & Arrangement * Titania / Macbeth -- Composition & Arrangement * Area 6 -- Composition & Arrangement * Bolse -- Composition & Arrangement * Venom -- Composition & Arrangement * Warp Zone -- Composition & Arrangement * Determination -- Composition & Arrangement * Underground Base -- Composition & Arrangement * Star Wolf's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss Battle One -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss Battle Two -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss Battle Three -- Composition & Arrangement * Andross Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Ultimate Andross -- Composition & Arrangement * Versus Battle One -- Composition & Arrangement * Versus Battle Two -- Composition & Arrangement [[F-Zero X|F-Zero X]] * All Need is 30 Deaths -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/205 * Credits -- Composition & Arrangement [[Pokémon Stadium|Pokémon Stadium]] * Pika Cup 2 -- Composition (w/Junichi Masuda), Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/1401 [[Pikmin|Pikmin]] * Pikmin -- Composition & Arrangement * Carry, Fight, Multiply and Get Eaten -- Composition & Arrangement * Choose a Ship's Log -- Composition & Arrangement * Prologue -- Composition & Arrangement * A Panoramic View -- Composition & Arrangement * Impact Site -- Composition & Arrangement * Forest of Hope -- Composition & Arrangement * Forest Navel -- Composition & Arrangement * Distant Spring -- Composition & Arrangement * The Final Trial -- Composition & Arrangement * A Gigantic Creature Draws Near -- Composition & Arrangement * The Final Gigantic Creature -- Composition & Arrangement * Let's Challenge -- Composition & Arrangement * Challenge Results Announcement -- Composition & Arrangement * New Record Achieved! -- Composition & Arrangement * Onion Discovered! -- Composition & Arrangement * Meeting -- Composition & Arrangement * Ship Part Discovered! -- Composition & Arrangement * Ship Part Appeared! -- Composition & Arrangement * Ship Part Successfully Recovered! -- Composition & Arrangement * Ship Power Up! -- Composition & Arrangement * Ship Complete! -- Composition & Arrangement * Night Comes -- Composition & Arrangement * It's My Mistake... -- Composition & Arrangement * Today's Record -- Composition & Arrangement * Out of Time, Into the Sink-or-Swim Universe... -- Composition & Arrangement * Escape, and Crash... -- Composition & Arrangement * I Will Live as a Pikmin... -- Composition & Arrangement * Ship Complete, Now to Outer Space! -- Composition & Arrangement * Escape, and On to Planet Hocotate! -- Composition & Arrangement * Those who Directed this Journey -- Composition & Arrangement * The Complete Enemy Reel -- Composition & Arrangement [[The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker|The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker]] * Boss Clear Fanfare -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/75831 * Helmaroc King -- Composition & Arrangement * Molgera -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/19867 'Nintendo Sound Selection vol.1 Peach ' * Aryll's Theme -- Alto Saxophone 'Nintendo Sound Selection vol.3 Luigi ' * Luigi's Mansion -- Arrangement, Piano * K.K. Soul -- Saxophone [[Nintendogs|Nintendogs]] * Nintendogs Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Walking the Dog -- Composition & Arrangement * Shopping Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Bathtime Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Street Marker -- Composition & Arrangement * Contest Rules -- Composition & Arrangement * Beginner & Open Class -- Composition & Arrangement * Expert & Master Class -- Composition & Arrangement * Championship Cup -- Composition & Arrangement * Meet a Friendly Dog -- Composition & Arrangement * Meet a Curious Dog -- Composition & Arrangement * Meet a Playful Dog -- Composition & Arrangement * Meet an Angry Dog -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] * Area 6 (Star Fox 64) -- Composition & ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. Brawl sound test * Area 6 Ver. 2 (Star Fox 64) -- Composition & Arrangement [[Touch Generations Soundtrack|Touch Generations Soundtrack]] * Nintendogs Theme - Live Ver. (nintendogs) -- Composition, Flute * Title - Live Ver. (Wii Sports) -- Flute [[The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword|The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword]] * Ballad of the Goddess -- Compositionhttps://gonintendo.com/?mode=viewstory&id=161131 * Place of Dragons -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. for Wii U|Super Smash Bros. for Wii U]] * Tour (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) -- ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. for Wii U sound test [[The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild|The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild]] * The Story of Calamity Ganon -- Composition (w/Manaka Kataoka & Koji Kondo), Arrangement (w/Manaka Kataoka) * Kakariko Village -- Composition (w/Koji Kondo), Arrangement * Impa's Story -- Composition & Arrangement * Hateno Ancient Tech Lab -- Composition & Arrangement * Great Fairy: Revival -- Composition (w/Manaka Kataoka & Koji Kondo), Arrangement (w/Manaka Kataoka) * Hinox Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Wetlands -- Composition & Arrangement * Watch Out for the Flowers -- Composition & Arrangement * A Heart Container Appears -- Composition & Arrangement * The Grand Divine Beast -- Composition & Arrangement * Mipha and the Divine Beast -- Arrangement * Rivali and the Divine Beast -- Arrangement * Daruk and the Divine Beast -- Arrangement * Urbosa and the Divine Beast -- Arrangement * Race Start -- Composition & Arrangement * Mini-Game: Sand-Seal Rally -- Composition & Arrangement * Regrettable Race -- Composition & Arrangement * New Record -- Composition & Arrangement * Sand-Seal Rally Award Ceremony -- Composition & Arrangement * Molduga Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Encounter with the Deku Tree -- Composition (w/Yasuaki Iwata, Koji Kondo), Arrangement * Memories of a Sacred Sword -- Composition (w/Koji Kondo, Takeshi Hama), Arrangement * Master Sword ~ The Deku Tree's Words -- Arrangement * Hestu Dance! -- Composition & Arrangement * Akkala Ancient Tech Lab -- Composition & Arrangement * Blood Moon -- Composition & Arrangement * Link's Memories: "Return of Calamity Ganon" -- Arrangement * When the Twelve Memories are Collected -- Arrangement * Hyrule Castle Town Ruins -- Composition & Arrangement * Staff Credits -- Composition (w/Manaka Kataoka, Yasuaki Iwata & Koji Kondo), Arrangement (w/Manaka Kataoka, Yasuaki Iwata) * Kilton -- Composition & Arrangement * Malanya Revival -- Composition & Arrangement * Malanya's Dance -- Composition & Arrangement * Killing Time -- Composition & Arrangement * Inn (Regular) -- Composition & Arrangement * Inn (Expensive) -- Composition & Arrangement * Cooking Failure -- Composition & Arrangement * Cooking Success -- Composition & Arrangement * Major Cooking Success -- Composition & Arrangement * Korok Challenge Complete -- Composition & Arrangement * Dyeing -- Composition & Arrangement * Decolorizing -- Composition & Arrangement * 2014 E3 Trailer BGM -- Composition & Arrangement 'Expansion Pass''' * Larger than Life: Daruk -- Composition (w/Yasuaki Iwata), Arrangement Gallery File:Hajime Wakaiin2002.jpg Interviews * N.O.M.: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * N.O.M.: Pikmin 2 * Iwata Asks: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * The Making of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild References Category:Composers Category:Nintendo people Category:Video game designers Category:Real people Category:Sound Directors